marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora (Earth-199999)
; Formerly Thanos, Ronan | Relatives = unnamed parents (deceased); Thanos (adoptive father); Nebula (adoptive sister); unnamed adoptive siblings | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Dark Red | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zehoberi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former assassin | Education = | Origin = Zen-Whoberis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Gamora was raised from childhood by Thanos and Ronan to be a galaxy-class killer. She was forced to maintain an intense rivalry with her "sibling" Nebula in order to survive, and proved to be the dominant combatant of the two at every turn, although she also acted as a friend and mentor to Nebula. The Orb As an adult, and still serving Thanos, Gamora and Nebula were tasked with finding the Orb of Morag. Nebula went ahead to Praxius IX to search the Cloud Tombs, while Gamora arrived later as "backup". When Gamora arrived at the tombs, she found Nebula stuck in a net, and the orb nowhere to be seen. Thanos told her to leave Nebula, but before departing she left Nebula a knife. Sometime later, Gamora started to resent working for Thanos and Ronan. Having made a reputation for herself as an assassin, she came to the attention of Taneleer Tivan, also known as the "Collector", who hired her to retrieve the orb for him. Gamora hesitantly accepted, and the Collector told her that the orb would be at the Temple Vault of Morag. Her chance came when she was assigned by Ronan to retrieve the orb from an outlaw named Peter Quill who she intercepted on Xandar. Her attempt to snatch the orb from him resulted in a chaotic confrontation when Quill fought back with unexpected tenacity, and then bounty hunters Rocket and Groot got involved trying to collect a bounty on Peter Quill's head. The three-way fight attracted the attention of the Nova Corps, and all four were captured and imprisoned in the Kyln. Many prisoners in the Kyln wanted to kill Gamora for they blamed her for the many lives Ronan had taken, and on the first night a group of prisoners took her to the shower rooms to kill her. The would-be lynchmob was interrupted by an inmate by the name of Drax who demanded the right to kill her because Ronan had killed Drax's family and Gamora was guilty by association. Quill was next to interrupt the stand off, and managed to convince Drax to stay his hand for the time being. Gamora was confused as to why Quill would save her, but then he explained later on that once Rocket busted them out of prison, she'd have to take them to the third party to sell the orb, and the profit would be split between her, Quill, Rocket, and Groot. The next day, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket planned their escape. While Rocket was explaining his plan, Groot stole the battery they needed putting their escape plan unexpectedly into motion. Fighting their way into the control booth, they were joined by Drax before Rocket gained full control over the facility and flew them clear in the detached control booth. When Peter excused himself to go back for something he had left behind, Gamora was insistent that they leave without him, but then she discovered that he had taken the Orb of Morag with him forcing her to accept delaying their escape. She was relieved when he returned shortly thereafter but was dismayed when she learned that all he had gone back for was a music player. The group flew to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being which had been turned into a mining colony, so Gamora could sell the Orb of Morag to the Collector. While waiting for the buyer, Quill talked with Gamora, trying seducing her while introducing her to music and weaving a tale of heroism about Kevin Bacon, but Gamora drew a knife on him to end his advances. Then they saw Rocket, Groot and Drax getting into a bar fight, so they went to halt the fight, only to have Drax leave, angry and drunk, so it was only Gamora, Quill, Rocket and Groot who went to see the Collector. When they reached the Collector Gamora made the introductions, and they handed over the orb. The Collector told them them that the orb contained one of the Infinity Stones, powerful gems that could destroy entire planets. Unlocking the orb for them to see, the Collector continued his rendition of the stone's history, only to be interrupted by his assistant who reached for the Infinity Stone in an attempt to use its power to escape the Collector's control. There was no way she could handle that level of unrestrained power however, and she along with much of the room were consumed in a brilliant explosion of the stone's power. Gamora had taken cover from the blast and found that her other misfit acquaintances had likewise survived. Rocket insisted that they hand the orb over to Ronan, but equally fearful of its power Gamora proposed an alternative strategy to turn it over to the Nova Corps, reasoning that such power should not be in any hands, especially Ronan's. The argument over what do with the relic was cut short by the arrival of Ronan and Nebula. Gamora, Quill, and Rocket, immediately took advantage of some nearby mining pods to fight off their attackers although the mining pods were critically outgunned by the superior firepower of the Necrocraft fighters that Nebula and Ronan's pilots were flying. After flying clear of Knowhere, Gamora came under direct attack from her sister when Nebula determined it was she who was making off with the coveted Infinity Stone. Her mining pod was quickly blasted apart whereupon Nebula made off with the orb and left Gamora to die in the vacuum of space. Gamora awoke on a Ravager craft a short time later and learned that Quill had risked his life to save her, which had landed them both in jeopardy as prisoners of Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers. The Ravagers were deep in discussion of of whether or not to kill the pair when Quill began talking his way out of the situation by offering the Orb of Morag in a trade if the Ravagers helped them wrest it from Ronan's grasp. Just then Rocket, Groot and Drax aboard the comparatively small Milano launched an ineffectual attack and threatened to destroy the much larger Ravager ship, but Quill talked them down and told them he had a plan. The plan as it turned out proved to be just hollow rhetoric, but as they debated their predicament they each came around to the conclusion that they had to retrieve the orb and save the galaxy. Guardians of the Galaxy The team got ready and explained the plan to the Ravagers. They suited up in Ravagers gear, and soon arrived over Xandar. The plan was for Yondu's men to fight off the Kree fighters as Yondu and Quill crash into Ronan's ship Dark Aster and steal the Orb. Rocket would shoot down the fighters attacking Xandar itself. The plan seemed like it was failing after many Ravager ships, including Yondu's, were taken down by Kree fighter, but Quill was able to crash the Milano into the Dark Aster. Gamora was tasked to open the doors to the main room so that Quill, Drax and Groot could take down Ronan. Nebula intercepted her before she could open the doors, and the two fought. Gamora pushed Nebula out a hole in the side of the Dark Aster, and as she hung there, Gamora offered her assistance, but Nebula denied it, and fell. Gamora made it to the main room to find out Ronan was now channeling the power of the stone through his hammer, and Quill, Drax and Groot weren't fairing well against him. Just then, Rocket crashed his ship into the main room which made the ship malfunction and plummet from the sky. Groot heroically sacrificed himself by forming a protective cocoon with his own body around Gamora, Quill, Drax, and Rocket, thus sparing them from the crash. Gamora and the others emerged from the rubble around the crash site, but so did Ronan. Ronan announced to on-lookers that he would purify the planet with the Stone, but Quill distracted him long enough for Rocket to blasted the Infinity Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill grabbed the Stone, but it was too much to bear, so Gamora called out to Quill to grab her hand, and so he did and so she held the power of the Stone as well. Quill, Gamora, Drax and Rocket linked hands to share the burden. Quill then obliterated Ronan using the Stone. Afterwards, Yondu arrived, demanding the Orb, and so Quill gave it to him. When he left, Quill revealed that he gave him a fake one, and the real one would be given to Nova Prime. In the aftermath of the battle, the team now dubbed the Guardians of the Galaxy was congratulated by Nova Prime and Rhomann Dey, and their criminal records were expunged. The team boarded the new Milano, a gift from the Nova Corps. Quill asked the team what they'd want to do next, and Gamora told him that they'd follow his lead. | Powers = *'Cybernetic Enhancement' Advanced cybernetic implants provide Gamora with enhanced strength, reflexes, and healing factor. | Abilities = *'Master Combatant' Gamora is highly trained in many forms of combat. Able to best most people that she comes across. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zoe Saldana portrays Gamora in the films Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Saldana will reprise the role in Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * Nebula stated that she hated Gamora the least out of all of their siblings. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гамора (199999) Category:Thanos Family